


not so gentlemanly

by breeeliss



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged up characters, Dry Humping, Dry Sex, F/M, Fingering, Frottage, Kissing, Porn Without Plot, They literally just have sex on a couch, While blatantly not watching their movie, Who hasn't been there am i right?, ladrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 11:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breeeliss/pseuds/breeeliss
Summary: “You do realize you don’t have to sit all the way over there, right?”“I’m not sitting…I mean we’re sharing a couch! That’s what you do on dates, right?”“Yeah. Although usually the two people are sitting a little bit closer together.”In which Ladybug encourages Adrien to let go of the courtesy and make their movie night a little more interesting





	not so gentlemanly

**Author's Note:**

> i just joined a ladrien server and needed to earn my place there. so i guess have some smut.

“You do realize you don’t have to sit all the way over there, right?” 

Ladybug smiled when she saw Adrien flinch all the way on the other end of the couch and start nervously drumming his hands on his lap. “What?” he laughed forcefully. “I’m not sitting…I mean we’re sharing a couch! That’s what you do on dates, right?”

“Yeah,” she agreed. “Although usually the two people are sitting a little bit closer together.”

Adrien coughed into his arm and struggled valiantly to keep his eyes glued on the movie playing in front of them. “Ah…well, you know. You said you never saw this movie before, and I didn’t want to distract you. You know. Gotta give people space when they’re trying new things. That’s what maman always said.” 

“Quite the gentleman, aren’t you?” 

“You’re my guest,” Adrien said. “I want to make sure you’re comfortable and enjoying yourself.” 

Ladybug tilted her head. “Aw. That’s very sweet of you.”

“Well. I try my best.” 

She wasn’t sure if he was nervous because she was staring at him and not bothering to pay attention to the movie or because of the pure novelty of having her alone in his room for the first time since they’d been seeing each other. It was probably some combination of both because every time Ladybug shifted it felt like Adrien’s back got straighter and his shoulders bunched up closer to his ears. If she’d known he was going to react like this when she invited herself over, she probably would’ve picked something a little less euphemistic than “watching movies and hanging out.” Ladybug sort of forgot that was easily misconstrued as a code for something a little bit more inappropriate. 

Not that she was opposed. But Adrien looked two seconds away from an anxiety attack. 

Ladybug scooted closer to Adrien, leaving only a foot of space between them. “I was the one who wanted to come here, you know. You’re not taking advantage of me by touching me a little.” 

Adrien finally turned away from the television with a creased brow. “I didn’t meant to upset you.” 

“You didn’t upset me, don’t worry,” Ladybug assured. “But I came here to spend time with you. Not sit a meter apart like we’re being chaperoned by our parents.”

The joke eased his tension a little bit as his shoulders dropped with his laughter. “Sorry, sorry, I just assumed that if you came to watch a movie you wanted to actually _watch_ it. Not have some gross guy feeling you up the whole time.” 

She reached over and tucked some of his bangs behind his ear. “You’re not gross. And while I do like this movie so far, the actual movie watching was the secondary reason for coming over.” 

Adrien smiled and looked down in his lap. “What’s the primary reason?” 

Ladybug rolled her eyes and snuggled herself up against Adrien’s side, grabbing one of his hands and lacing her fingers through his. “To be with you, silly. Why else would I come here so late?” 

“You’re Ladybug,” Adrien said. “We have _all_ of our dates this late.” 

“So it shouldn’t be a problem.”

Adrien chuckled, finally having the courage to relax into the couch and let Ladybug rest her head on his shoulder. They both returned half of their attention to the movie while he spoke. “It’s different having you here. Like _here_ here. In my bedroom. With my bed like….right over there.” 

“How scandalous.” 

Adrien blushed and rubbed a hand down his face while Ladybug quickly backtracked and kissed the back of the hand she was holding. “Sorry sorry,” she laughed. “I was just joking I didn’t mean to embarrass you.” 

“Look, I just want you to know I’m not some crazed guy trying to take advantage of you,” Adrien explained. “If I have you here in my room it’s because I want to actually spend time with you and not just….well you know.”

“Get into my pants?” Ladybug teased. 

“Pretty much,” Adrien said. “Although with that body suit I imagine that’s pretty impossible.” 

Ladybug squeezed his hand. “You’re right, it doesn’t easily come off. Is that something you’ve been wondering about?”

She really needed to be nicer to him. She kept saying things that were making him visibly asphyxiate on his own traitorous thoughts. “N-No! I mean…at least….not at length. Just a passing thought. For practical, innocent reasons of course.”

Ladybug hummed. “Well that’s a shame. Would’ve been nice if it had been for impractical, devious reasons.” 

Adrien sighed through his bitten lip and turned to face her again. “You can’t say things like that. It’s making this whole ‘gentleman’ thing really hard to keep up.”

“Ah, so you admit it,” Ladybug grinned. “You think about ungentlemanly things often?” 

He spared a brief, hesitant glance towards the television. “Is this the conversation we’re having right now?”

Ladybug shrugged and pressed a kiss to his temple. “Why not? We’re on the topic.”

“I just didn’t think you’d want to hear the answer to that.” 

“No, I very much do want to hear the answer,” Ladybug admitted. “You have me curious.” 

Ladybug was suddenly hyperaware of Adrien’s thumb brushing against her hand while he searched the ceiling for a properly worded answer. “I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t thought about it. I just never bothered bringing it up because I felt like it was the sort of thing I should wait for you to introduce. I didn’t want to bring it up and have it seem like I was pressuring you.” 

“I see,” she replied, staring at their linked hands. “Well, if it makes you feel better, it’s something I’ve thought about too. Weirdly enough I was afraid of coming on too strong and scaring you off so _I_ never brought it up.” 

“You could never scare me off,” he told her. “I like having fun with you and spending time with you. If there’s something you want to do — even if it’s _that_ — I’d love to give it a try.” 

“You sure?” she asked. “I mean, I can imagine it’ll get a little complicated. I can’t really…I mean…”

“What?”

Ladybug chewed on the inside of her cheek and decided to whisper it in Adrien’s ear. “I can’t take the suit off without letting you know who I am.”

She wasn’t sure if it was the statement or her breath on his ear that made him shiver, but she felt his whole body quake and watched him try to play it off when he swallowed and spoke. “I’m sure we can find ways around that. The last thing I want to do is put you in any danger.” 

“I appreciate that,” she smiled. 

Adrien cleared his throat. “Did you, uh…want to do anything tonight?” 

“We don’t have to,” Ladybug promised. “I know I kinda just sprung it on you.”

“You _did_ say that you wanted me to be more ‘ungentlemanly,’” he winked. 

“Do you blame me? You were acting like I was going to bite you!”

Adrien let out a dramatic sigh, let go of her hand, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder to pull her more tightly against him. He squeezed her upper arm and turned back to the movie. “Is that better?”

“Much,” Ladybug giggled. “See? Nothing’s exploding. I’m not mortally offended. All is well.”

“ _Okay_ , okay. Give me a break. The shock of actually getting to date you still hasn’t worn off.” 

“Fair enough.” She jutted her chin towards the television. “Can you go back a little bit, by the way? I feel like we missed a good twenty minutes because I don’t remember any of this.” 

The mood simmered down as they cuddled on the couch and kept watching the movie together. But after about half an hour, Adrien either became brave or truly didn’t realize where his hands were wandering because suddenly his hand on her shoulder had slowly drifted down to her waist with his fingers idly brushing up and down the swell of her hip. Normally it wouldn’t have been anything to pay much attention to — goodness knows Adrien had gripped her hips hard enough to bruise during the times she’d taken him up to lofty rooftops and let him kiss her until the sun rose. But the idea of doing more with him was still fresh in her mind, and having his hands move against her started pushing her thoughts into places that were deliciously tempting. Her body was already anticipating more — his fingers gripping harder, his hands moving lower, gently easing her legs open — and even though she told Adrien they didn’t have to do anything, it didn’t mean that she wasn’t secretly hoping that things could go that far. 

Ladybug tried to gauge his reactions by resting her hand on his thigh, rubbing the fabric of his jeans in the same way he was stroking her side. She felt him tense up a little bit and heard him swallow, but other than that he seemed to be doing his best to keep his gaze forward. He was so cute. She knew that he was trying his hardest to keep a good impression, but she really wanted to see what would happen if he decided to indulge a little bit. She felt a little bad teasing him but it was much too satisfying to try and offer little nudges in the right direction. So she let her nails dig into his leg and nuzzled up into the crook of the neck, exhaling against his skin and whispering into his ear. “The movie’s getting pretty good.” 

Adrien’s laugh was punched out of him and his fingers also gripped her harder. He turned to press his lips to her hair and muttered, “I’m starting to wonder if you’re really watching it.” 

“Of course I am,” Ladybug answered. “What made you think I wasn’t?” 

Adrien answered her by curling his hand around grazing his fingertips up her stomach, making the muscles there tighten. “You’re being distracting.” 

“Really?” Ladybug pouted. “That doesn’t sound like me.” 

“And I thought you said you didn’t want to do anything today.” 

“I mean, I said we didn’t _have_ to do anything today,” Ladybug corrected. “However, I’m a very hopeful person and always try to stay open to the possibilities.” 

“Oh, of _course_. Typical Ladybug mentality, right?”

“Exactly.” 

“Do you not want to watch the movie then?” His hand drifted up until it was resting on her ribcage right underneath her breast. She inhaled sharply while he pressed a long kiss to the top of her head. 

“Not really,” Ladybug mumbled. She stretched up to place open mouthed kisses on the underside of his chin and slowly followed the line of his jaw until her lips were right at the top of his pulse. She dared to nip gently at the spot and suck it into her mouth, making Adrien growl low in the back of his throat and bare the rest of his neck for her. His hand finally cupped the underside of her breast and made her gasp softly into his neck when he finally squeezed and let his fingers trace the curve of her chest. Ladybug wasn’t sure how far she was trying to encourage things or what exactly it was that she wanted — all she knew was that the higher her hand on his leg travelled the firmer his touches were and the shakier his intakes of breath were. She caved first when his fingers pinched her nipple through her suit, and she grabbed his cheek to pull him into a kiss just in time for her moan to spill into his mouth. 

Ladybug really missed kissing Adrien. She hadn’t done it in weeks due to him being too busy to see her, and it already felt like he was doing it for the first time — all tongues and teeth and moans as if there wasn’t all the time in the world to unravel each other and Adrien had to get his fill as quickly as possible before it was too late. She adored the way he bit a little too hard on her lips or gripped her a little too tight because he was overeager and overexcited — it was so much different from the sweet and careful way he treated her when they were doing anything else and she felt her whole body flush at how quickly he was able to flip a switch and plunge into this pure want for her. It made her keen into his mouth and rub her thighs together, practically praying in the back of her head for him to keep touching her. 

Her fidgeting must have been getting obvious because Adrien’s other hand was already sliding up her leg. She spread her knees for him and pushed her hips forward on the couch while he massaged her inner thighs and finally cupped her sex. Ladybug let out an embarrassingly loud moan in response and broke the kiss when her lips were trembling too much for her to keep them moving. Her hand went from his thigh to grab at the collar of his shirt while Adrien mumbled in her ear. “Is this okay?”

Ladybug nodded. “Yes,” she whimpered. “Do it again.” 

He slid his hand up and down, feeling her heat against his palm and watching Ladybug arch into the touch. He pressed one of his fingers against her and slid it up from the bottom to the top until he touched where she was hot and throbbing and made her hiss out a curse. “Like that?” he said, his voice so deep and low that Ladybug felt herself start to get wet just from the sound of it. 

“Mmhm,” she hummed. “Keep going.” 

If Adrien was nervous about doing this with Ladybug for the first time, he was doing an excellent job of hiding it. He dipped his head to leave kisses and bites along her neck while he used two of his fingers to slowly massage her clit through her suit and pull every pretty little moan and whine from her lips while he did it. Ladybug couldn’t even hear the movie that was still droning on in front of her. The only thing she could hear was her own voice and the friction of Adrien’s fingers against her. Every time he pressed a finger against her opening, it felt like he was pushing moans out of her and giving her silent promises of what they could eventually do together if they both ever got up the courage. It felt so much better than rubbing herself off to the thought of him alone in her room at night and she wanted nothing more than to have him all over her and all around her while his fingers got quicker and her sex got wetter. 

Eventually, Ladybug hiked up one of her legs to give Adrien more access and she begged him to rub her faster, already feeling her pleasure mounting high enough for her to come so long as Adrien’s wrist didn’t fail him. Somehow, Ladybug’s hand had moved again because she realized she was tangling her fingers in the hair on the back of Adrien’s head and yanking every time he mashed directly onto her clit, making her shout towards the ceiling and thrust her hips up into his hands. She could feel the bruises forming on the parts of her neck that weren’t covered, and it hurt so good when his tongue pressed against them and sent jolts of pleasure right down between her legs that made everything feel more intense. His fingers were moving furiously and she was practically panting by the time she felt her orgasm coming quicker and harder than she had expected. 

Ladybug pressed kisses to his forehead and to his hairline while she encouraged him to keep going. “Right there, Adrien, please please _please_ keep going, I’m — ”

“I know,” Adrien gasped. “I can feel you shaking…”

Her eyes fluttered shut as she dropped her head over the back of the couch and felt her muscles tighten in anticipation. Ladybug was sure her grip on his hair was starting to get painful for him, but he didn’t seem to mind as he kept all of his attention on the same spot and made Ladybug’s moans and sighs get louder and higher until suddenly everything stilled and her whole body went rigid. She hung onto that peak for a few seconds before it all came crashing down in a flurry of screams and begging and kissing while her hips rocked in rhythm with her orgasm and Adrien’s name fell from her lips in broken, garbled, desperate pieces. Adrien kept their lips connected and gently slowed their kiss as Ladybug’s body calmed and recovered. His fingers made gentle circles around her opening, marveling at the way she throbbed and twitched every few seconds while the burning pleasure faded. It wasn’t until she was boneless in Adrien’s arms and still trying to catch her breath that she realized her eyes had been screwed tightly shut. She opened them and saw Adrien looking up and down her body — licking his lips as he stared in between her legs, lingering on her heaving chest, and finally ending on her lips that were lovely, red, and swollen. His cheeks were such a dark blush of pink and he looked so handsome and irresistible to her in that moment that she quickly pushed her hand against his chest and shoved him against the couch. He only had time to let out a surprised grunt before Ladybug was swinging her legs over him and straddling his lap. 

Ladybug’s hands immediately started unbuckling Adrien’s belt, making his eyes go wide as he grabbed her wrists. “W-Woah, what are you doing?”

She shut him up with a kiss and nudged his hands away. “Returning the favor.” His belt came out of the loops easily and she laughed against his lips when he moaned at the feel of her unbuttoning his pants and pulling down his zipper. “Lift your hips.” 

Adrien was taken aback by the firmness of the demand and he was too weak to deny her. He did as he was told and groaned when she yanked his pants down to his knees in one pull. He was achingly hard and she could see a damp spot on his underwear where the precum was already leaking from the head of his cock. Ladybug gripped him through his underwear and passed her thumb over his head so she could watch Adrien’s mouth fall open and sigh in relief. Ladybug wished there was a way to do this with him without anything in between them and without the weight of keeping her identity safe ruining what could’ve been more. But she supposed there was time to figure that out later. It wasn’t like there was any rush. In the meantime, she had ideas about what she could do to mimic for Adrien exactly what she wanted from him. 

Ladybug placed Adrien’s hands on her hips and reached behind her to lean her hands on his knees. She used the leverage to swirl her hips forward and grind them against his hardness. It made Adrien see stars as he dug his nails into her hips and guided her movements that were quickly getting rougher. “G-God, you’re going to kill me….”

She laughed and laid her hands over his. “Don’t die on me yet. I want to see your face when you finish.” 

Adrien whimpered at that. “L-Ladybug….”

She lifted his chin until his eyes opened and stared into her own. “Keep your eyes on me, okay?” Ladybug rested her elbows on Adrien’s shoulders, pressed their foreheads together, and kept rutting against him. 

He felt so thick and hot against her that she swore she was going to come again just from rubbing against him like this. But Ladybug wanted to make a mess of him first and watch his entire body convulse with the force of the pleasure that she had given him. His hips were jerking up into hers and throwing off their rhythm, but Ladybug didn’t mind because he groaned beautifully in her ears every time they made contact. Adrien must have been terribly hard and clinging onto ridiculous amounts of self control while he was rubbing her off, because it didn’t take long at all for him to get loud, desperate, and achingly close to a release. He was pulling her against him so quickly that she was practically bouncing on his lap and it felt like he was imagining what it would be like to properly fuck her. She could almost see the fantasy playing out in the shine of his eyes that had never left hers once, and it was making her feel drenched all over again. There was nothing sexier than hearing him beg for her to help him come, to kiss him just for a moment, to pull on his hair again because it felt so good when she’d done it before. Desperate and vulnerable were not qualities Ladybug would have ever associated with Adrien until now, and she didn’t think there was any possible way for Adrien to look more beautiful to her than he did in that moment. 

Adrien’s arms suddenly left her hips and wrapped all the way around her as his whole body shook, and he forced his eyes to stay open while he came in his underwear. Ladybug matched her moans to his and kept lazily rolling her hips against his until he was milked of everything he had. He tilted his head up and sought out her lips, so she kissed him gently and coaxed him down from his high, letting him relax against the couch and keep his arms fully wrapped around her. 

They stayed like that for a while before Adrien spoke. “So I think the movie’s over….”

Ladybug burst into laugher and rested her forehead on his shoulder. “I think we should just give up on it.” 

“I agree,” he said, “although don’t think you’re getting out of watching it later. It’s good. I want you to see it. And I mean _actually_ see it. None of this slipping your hand on my legs and trying to seduce me.” 

“That’s a very serious accusation,” Ladybug gasped. “I hardly _seduced_ you. If anything you seduced me.” 

Adrien’s hands gripped her ass as he pulled her against her and peppered kisses under her chin. “You started it.” 

“And you liked it,” Ladybug countered.

“I did. We should do this again.” 

Ladybug was already unbuttoning Adrien’s shirt. “We can do it now.”

“You want to do it _right_ now?” he smirked. 

“I think the movie’s a lost cause at this point.” 

Adrien shrugged off his shirt with a smile and let her press herself against his bare chest. “It’s a school night. You should be going home soon.”

“Ugh, I’m a superhero, I don’t have curfews. Let me stay a little longer.” 

Adrien twisted them around until they collapsed against the cushions in a fit of giggles, leaving him hovering over Ladybug and pressing a sweet kiss to the tip of her noes. “Alright,” he relented. “Far be it from me to refuse a superhero.” 


End file.
